1. Field Of the Invention
The present invention relates generally so conveying systems and, more specifically, to a power and free conveying system.
2. Description Of the Related Art
It is known to provide power and free conveyors in automotive assembly buildings for allowing assembly of automotive vehicles. Typically, a power and free conveying system includes a power track, a free track, a power trolley supported on the power track for movement therealong and a free trolley to support a load on the free track. The power trolley is typically chain driven and engages and disengages the free trolley to move the free trolley along the free track from one assembly station to another.
Various power and free conveyor manufacturers have their own unique standard design. These standard designs are not compatible with one another and each conveyor manufacturer has its own strengths and weaknesses. Due to the lack of standardization between conveyor manufacturers, parts from one power and free conveyor cannot be used on another power and free conveyor. As a result, there is a need in the art to provide a power and free conveyor which is modular in nature, thereby reducing cost, labor, field installation and start-up time.